Forbiden Love
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: can one person realy change johnnys whole life around? love is a powerfull force, but is hate even stronger? finaly finished!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. we meet at last

Camrin stood at the back of the 24/7 staring at him. The one she had her eyes on for the past few weeks. And tonight would be the night she finally talked to him. She made sure she looked her absolute best, her cotton candy pink hair was tied up in two long pigtails. She wore her bright green cats eyes contacts and for once did her makeup. She wore her favorite black tank top that said meow in hot pink across the front. And then she wore a pair of tight fitting black pants under a pair of black lace up boots that stopped half way to her calf.  
  
She looked at her self once more before walking up to him. She tapped his shoulder and held her breath. He grunted and turned to look at her. He arched an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Do I know you or are you waiting to use the brain freezie machine?" he asked smoothly. "Neither" she said biting her lower lip drawing blood. "Well do you have a reason for poking me?" he asked. "Well umm. yes I do actually, you see, I've seen you in here for the past few nights and well, what's your name? Oh god I'm such a dork!" she spit out. "Well I'm actually quite flattered. My name is Johnny" his face turned slightly red.  
  
"Do you umm want to go out sometime?" she asked turning even redder. Johnny smiled a bit. " You mean like a date? Oh its been ages since I've been on date." He commented rubbing his chin. "Yeah, a date" her voice was shaky. "Ok, why not" he said laughing. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote her phone number down. Happily she skipped out of the convenient store.  
  
Johnny sat on a chair down in his basement. " Why are their so many ass holes out there??? I mean I met this chick today at the 24/7 and she asked me out!! Me! Why cant more people be as pleasant as her? She seemed to be so nice. And to think she's interested in me!" Johnny giggled a little and looked at the girl next to him. She wore an old stray jacket. It was stained brown with old blood and the material was starting to turn yellow with age. "Well I don't think you're bad looking either." The girl commented. Johnny broke out laughing. "Ha! So I suppose you call all your boyfriends flaming faggots and flip them off while your driving huh? Your lies amuse me!" he hissed standing up. The girl began to scream loudly. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" Johnny hollered kicking her in the side. Hot tears ran down her face. He gave her one last hard kick and dashed out of the room. The girl's screams echoed through the house.  
  
~~~SO HOWD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!! MORE TO COME SOON.~~~ 


	2. smooth sailing

Camrin lay across her bed talking on the phone to her friend noisily. "Oh my god Jamie he's so cute!! I hope he calls I really think this one will work out." She squeaked. "No! Don't curse me Jamie! You know I've had guy trouble in the past! I'm just saying I really think this one will be different! He seems so, so nice." She sighed. Her phone beeped as she looked over at her caller I.D. Johnny C. "Oh Jamie its him I got to go!" she quickly switched lines and smoothly answered. "Hello?" she said trying not to sound overly excited. "Umm Camrin?" Johnny asked. "tis I" she answered "oh, well umm do you want to go out tonight?" he asked calmly. "Sure! I mean yeah, I love you I mean I'd love to" she said mouthing the word shit to herself. "Ok, I'll pick you up at 8 see you then" and with that he hung up.  
  
Camrin threw down the phone and squealed. "This is so perfect!!!" she twirled around and ran to her closet. She pulled out her tight black shirt that said, "just because your paranoid doesn't mean their not after you" in blood red on it. She threw that on along with a pair of black cigarette pants and her boots. (A/N cigarette pants are the pants almost like cargo pants but the pocket is closer to the foot and is about the size of a pack of cigarettes hence the name). She pulled her long hair back into a single ponytail and tied a little red ribbon around it. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away a smudge of lipstick from her teeth.  
  
A loud knocking at the door made her jump until she realized it was Johnny. She dashed for the door and flung it open. Johnny towered over her holding a single flower. He handed it to her and smiled. "aww how thoughtful of you!" she said brining it into her kitchen and setting it in a cup of cold water. Soon after they left. They sat for several hours in the corner of a small coffee shop chatting like they had known each other for years. A short zitfaced man walked up to there table "excuse me, but the shop closes in 5 minutes" he turned around and walked away. Camrin scanned the small shop and noticed they were the only ones left there. She glanced at the clock on the wall 12:55. "Damn its still early" Johnny groaned standing up and dropping a few dollars onto the table.  
  
Together they walked out of the little shop. Johnny's eyes widened as he felt the cold presence of camrin's hand on his. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He looked over at her. She had a large grin on her face, he decided to let her hold his hand. "Look at her, so innocent, how could she possibly like me? How could I deserve this?" he thought to himself. Johnny felt Camrin shaking in his grip. "Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded slightly rubbing her arm with her free hand. "Here, take this" he said sliding his long coat off his shoulders. "Are you sure? Won't you be cold?" she questioned. "No, I insist" he pushed the coat towards her.  
  
They walked on a little further until they approached camrins house. They stopped out in front of it and looked at each other. "Well I guess this is good night." Camrin said leaning in to hug him. He was a little unsure at first but welcomed her touch. She gave him a tight passionate hug and let him fall from her grip. She smiled again and ran into the house.  
  
Johnny walked through the front door of his little house and plopped down onto the couch. "Where's your jacket nny?" a voice asked from across the room. Johnny looked up. The little burger boy sat upon the table with a few other things. "I lost it" Johnny said flicking a spider off the arm of the sofa. "Don't lie to me nny, you gave it to that girl, proving a point. You can feel. She was cold and you offered her your jacket, you are capable of human emotions!" the figure said in triumph. "Fuck you" Johnny, said walking down to the basement.  
  
~~~SO HOWD YOU LIKE? I BET U THOUGHT THEY WERE GANNA KISS HUH? WELL YOU WERE WRONG!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA, OK I M ALL BETTER NOW. PLEASE R+R TELL ME WHAT U THINK MORE TO COME SOON~~~ 


	3. what was that?

Johnny and camrin walked back to his house after their sixth date hand in hand. Every thing was perfect. They stopped out in front of Johnny's house and gazed at each other. "Can I come in?" she whispered in his ere. He nodded. Johnny led the way into the little dumpy house. "Please pardon the mess, my mind has been else where than my cleaning habits" he confessed. She stepped inside looking around. "Hold on I'll be right back" Johnny ran into the kitchen and out the back door. He hopped that squee was still up. He ran up to the little window and tapped on it. "Hey! Squeegee! You there?" he tapped on the window again. The little boy jumped out of his bead and trotted over to the window.  
  
Johnny pushed the window open and peered inside. "Hey squee can I ask you something?" Johnny said. Nervously the boy nodded. Johnny pulled an empty wine bottle from behind his back. "Does your parents have anything in a bottle like this?" he nodded "uh huh". "GREAT! Can I have it? Please?" Johnny begged. Squee walked away from the window and several seconds later came back with the half empty bottle. "Thanks!" Johnny said snatching up the bottle and darting back to his house. The little boy shrugged and went back to bed.  
  
Johnny crept back into the house and crabbed to empty cups from a nearby cabinet. He held them behind his back as he walked out he saw camrin curled up on his sofa. He smiled and sat down next to her. He poured the wine into the cups. Camrin looked at the label on the side of the bottle. "Merlot 1987 .wow!" she said surprise. "Nny, I have to tell you, you are so, god how can I say this, wonderful. Your everything I could have possibly asked for." She blushed and moved in closer to him. "Can. . . . . . can I kiss you?" she asked. Johnny looked around not knowing weather or not to do it. But before he could answer camrin leaned in touching his face and stared deeply into his large eyes. Their lips barely meet when a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the house. "What the fuck was that!" camrin asked pulling her back.  
  
~~OHHHHHH SUSPENCE!!!!!! WEEEHOOOOO! STAY TUNNED AND REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!~~ 


	4. something in the way

Camrin was still a little shaken about the screams she heard the night before but once again she agreed to go inside Johnny's house. He just hopped she hadn't figured out what it was. Camrin sat down on Johnny's couch and pulled a large box out of a bag. "I can't believe you didn't have a VCR! You must be crazy!!" she joked. "Well you didn't have to go out and buy me a DVD player!" he said happily looking down as Camrin read the instruction manual. "What can I say? I aim to please" she giggled to herself. Once they were finished setting it up they pulled a few movies out of a bag. She opened up the first movie, " natural born killer" she set it in the disk tray and pressed play.  
  
The two of the cuddled up on the couch as the soft flickering of light that came from the TV screen lit up their faces. Johnny felt camrins head grow heavy on his shoulder. He looked over at her, she had fallen asleep. He could see her face illuminated in the dim light. "So beautiful" he thought. He paid more attention to his sleeping beauty than the movie. She moaned quietly as she adjusted herself still in her slumber. "I wonder what she's dreaming about" he thought again. He reached over and shut the movie off leaving the TV to a blank blue screen. Johnny slipped his arms under her and lifted her up. She was extremely light. He walked her over to a room on his upper level and placed her down on the bed. "I'll just let her sleep," he said walking out closing the door.  
  
It was 4:50 AM Johnny had refrained from torturing some guy he had picked up at the grocery store for throwing a can of string beans at his head and calling him a fruit. He promised himself that as soon as Camrin left that guy had a date with his new swinging pendulum. (Inspired by the story the pit and the pendulum) Johnny scribbled a whole new season of happy noodle boy TM, feeling very inspired. Johnny heard noised coming from a distant room he questioned weather or not to grab a knife. "Nah," he shook his head watching Camrin walk out into the room. "What time is it?" she asked stretching. Johnny pointed to the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! I have to go home and feed my cat!" she ran over to the couch and on her shoes. Meanwhile Johnny walked over and handed her, her coat. "Thank you" she said with a toothy smile revealing a mouth full of jagged teeth. She ran up to Johnny who was standing at the door. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Johnny questioned. "No I only live a block or so away I'll be fine" she leaned over and kissed his cheek and ran down onto the sidewalk waving good bye.  
  
Camrin walked with a quick pace, she wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the Novembers cold, a white cloud formed every time she exhaled and her eyes stung from the frigid wind. She began to walk a little faster when she spotted two tall shadows following closely behind her. But the faster she walked, the faster they caught up. Finally Camrin broke down in a run, she looked back not seeing where she was going tripped over a rock and landed face down on the pavement. Her forehead stung and she could taste blood in her mouth. She rolled over onto her back looking straight up. It was hard to make out at first but everything soon came into focus. Two tall men stood over her. Before she had a chance to move or even scream her mouth was covered and the back of her head was struck.  
  
~~~~HAHAHA I SHALL STOP IT THERE!!!! BUT DON'T WORRY MORE WILL COME SOON I PROMIS!!!!~~~~ 


	5. broken

Johnny walked slowly out of his house it was 6:50 A.M and already he was covered in blood. He had enjoyed watching the pendulum rip that guy in half. He whistled as he walked down the sidewalk to the 24/7 to get himself a cherry fizz-wizz. Johnny slowed his pace when something peculiar caught his eye. Blood a whole lot of it. It streaked across the sidewalk and into an ally, like something had been dragged. Not having anything better to do Johnny followed the bloody trail. He stopped when he found the source of it. A lumped mass of human. Johnny recognized the bright pink hair that was now streaked with blood. "Camrin" Johnny whispered.  
  
Johnny knelt down beside her and rolled her onto her back. Dry blood stuck to the corners of her mouth, eyes both shut as if in a state of sleep. He touched an open wound on her forehead, the skin was still raw. Her body twitched and a long moan escaped her lips. "She's still alive!" Johnny thought picking her up and running towards home.  
  
Johnny placed her on the bad and stared at her, she coughed several times spewing up blood along with it. Slowly she opened her eyes, a blood vessel in her right eye had burst turning it a bright red. "Who, who did this to you camrin?" Johnny asked. At first she didn't answer, but after a few seconds she rolled over and pointed to a drawing Johnny had on his wall. Psycho doughboy and Mr. Fuck. "But, that's, that's impossible!" Johnny stuttered but somehow he didn't doubt it.  
  
~*~*~SORRY THIS CH. IZ SO SHORT BUT I NEEDED IT THIS WAY TRUST ME ON THIS OK? PLEAZE R+R AND ALL THAT GOOD CRAP AND CH.6 WILL BE UP SOON IF YOU ASK NICELY~*~*~ 


	6. something terribly wrong

Johnny sat at the end of his bead watching camrin sleep, she looked like such an angel. He started to think about what she had said about the doughboys. But how could what she say be true? But the more he thought about it the more he started to notice like the fact that he hadn't seen nor heard the d-boys in days. "Oh fuck!" Johnny jumped up and ran to the table where the d-boys usually rested.  
  
"Gone" he said to himself. He ran upstairs and into the room where camrin was. He tore the blankets off her and picked her up. She moaned still in pain from her beating. "Come on we have to get you out of here!!" he rushed outside and tossed her into the back seat of his car. "Where are we going?" she asked sleepily. "I'm taking you some place where you'll be under close watch, its not safe for you anywhere else do you understand?" he looked back at her in his rear view mirror, she had already fallen asleep.  
  
Johnny swerved into the parking lot of the hospital, he jumped out and ran for camrin in the back seat. He dashed through the automatic door and ran up to the front desk. "Please I need you to take her she's been very badly beaten and I need her under 24 hour observation in fear the attacker may return." Johnny said panting, "the nurse paged a doctor by the name of DR. Frank Sear and in less than 2 minutes 3 doctors ran out into the lobby with a stretcher.  
  
"When did this beating happen sir" one of the doctors asked "this morning at around 4:00 am" he replied. The other doctors pulled camrin out of Johnny's grasps and set her onto the stretcher. Wile one of them flashed a small beam of light into her eye, another one checked her pulse rate, "your lucky you brought her hear in time any later and I don't think she would have made it, we're going to bring her down to I.C.U hook her up to some I.V's and see how she goes from their but I think she'll do just fin after that." The doctor nodded and they carted her away.  
  
Johnny now had to go find the d-boys, somehow they had changed and he didn't like it.  
  
~HOW DO U LIKE??? PLEASE R+R~ 


	7. salvation shall come

~ I just wanted to let everyone know that yes I am aware of the whole fight club-ending thing that I have used but hey it's my fic screw u I can use fight club if I want to! ~  
  
Johnny walked back into his house clutching his fists, "ok you little fuckers where are you!" Johnny called out. He walked down into his basement and searched around. "Damn it!" he screamed kicking over a stack of cardboard boxes. "Looking for us?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Johnny spun around seeing the doughboys standing in front of him. Johnny's mouth set ajar. "Ah what's the matter nny? Don't you like our little self improvement?" eef said looking himself up and down. There they stood about his height, they were real, no longer Styrofoam figures, but humans of flesh and blood. "What the fuck!" Johnny spit out.  
  
D walked up to Johnny and rested his elbow on his shoulder, "you don't like?" D said mockingly. D nodded his head to eef and grabbed Johnny holding him back. Eef charged towards him and thrusted his fist into Johnny's stomach. They continued to beat upon him for a few more minutes then dropped him to the floor. Blood poured out of his nose. They turned around and started walking to the stairs. Johnny was too weak to move.  
  
It was a week later and Johnny hadn't seen either of the doughboys since the day he found them, camrin had left the hospital the day before but he hadn't seen her yet. Johnny was sitting on his sofa listening to any unusual noises that might occur, when he heard it two voices from the corner room. Johnny picked up an ax that was tossed on the floor and crept to the room. Slowly opining the door he raised the ax high above his head as the door swung open the two d-boys turned their head in surprise their faces locked in horror as Johnny slammed the ax down into the first ones forehead. He turned to the second one. He pulled the ax from its head and with a quick movement swung it at the next one, catching deep into the side of his face.  
  
"Don't fuck with my life any more! It may not be much but its mine and it's all I have, so leave me alone!" he said raising the ax again and swinging it down one last time. When he was sure they were dead he grabbed them both and dragged their bodies into his back yard. He stood in front of them staring down at the evil they have brought unto his life. Out of no where Camrin appeared beside him. He was covered in blood. "Oh are you hurt? Who did this?" she asked concerned. He shooed her care and shook his head, "no, no one, I did this" she glanced over at the two bodies and made a sick sort of noise.  
  
He tossed a mach onto the bodies and together they watched as they went up in flames. He looked over at her and took her hand in his. "you meet me at a very strange time in my life"  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
